Together for a Millennium
by GloomyGurl624
Summary: Hasina has been in love with The King of Games for the longest time, but when she actually meets him, she has no idea what she is in for. She makes plenty of new friends. A certain British, white-haired boy falls in love with her. A mysterious man gives her an object to obtain her destiny? OC/Yami Rated M for later chapters.
1. The King of Games

**I do not own the concept of Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's characters. I only own Hasina Tsukirino.**

* * *

She looked outside: the sky was dark and raindrops pitter-pattered against the window. Her eyes were glazed over as she was lost in her thoughts. She rested her chin on her fist, closed her eyes, and sighed...thinking about _him_.

"Miss Tsukirino!" the teacher yelled. The young woman snapped back to reality. "Uh, yes, Miss Suzuki?" she asked timidly. "This is the last time you daydream in my class!" The teacher took a pen from a cup on her desk and fervently wrote out a note. She walked over to the student's desk and slapped the paper down in front of her. "Here. I'm transferring you out of my class. I can't teach students who don't want to learn."

"But I do-!" The teacher cut her off. "It's too late now. If you really wanted to achieve in this class you would have put forth the effort. Now, to your new class, Miss Tsukirino." The teacher sat down at her desk and pointed to the door. The young woman stood up and gathered her things while the class remained silent. She looked at their expressions out of the corner of her eye. Some watched her leave with sympathetic expressions on their face; others shook their head. The rest of the students just ignored the uproar and continued their work like nothing happened. She bowed her head in shame and closed the door behind her.

* * *

She walked down the hall and up to the top floor, looking for her new class. When she finally found it she stood in front of the door, took a deep breath, and knocked lightly.

_I really did like that class. I may not have had any friends, but I loved the lessons. She was a bitch anyway..._

The door to the classroom opened, and a man, a bit older than the young Miss Suzuki, stood in the doorway. He smiled. "Hi, can I help you miss?" The young woman handed him the note she was given. After reading it, he gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well, I'm sorry things didn't work out in your other class, but I'm sure we can make you feel welcome here." She gave a soft smile and walked past him into the classroom.

The teacher walked to his desk and looked at his students. "Class, this is Hasina Tsukirino. She'll be with us for the rest of the school year."

_Hasina?_

A short boy with tri-colored hair looked up from his work at the girl. She was a little shorter than average height with a curvy figure, light green eyes and long, brown curly hair. She looked a bit nervous, and a bit sad.

"Miss Tsukirino, my name is Mister Yamaguchi. You may take your seat next to in front of Mister Mutou," he told Hasina, pointing to her seat. She looked at her empty desk, her face flushed. _I'm sitting in front of...him?_ She walked over and took her seat, taking out paper and utensils. As continued to teach the class, she tried to focus on the lesson being taught, but she couldn't knowing _he_ was behind her.

* * *

After morning classes, Hasina got her lunch out of her bag and ate alone at her desk. She looked out the window and noticed the clouds letting up and the sun shining through. _Oh, good. At least I won't have to walk home in the rain._

"Shrimp with gravy? It looks delicious. Mochi too?" a male voice asked. Hasina looked up at the young man who tore her away from her thoughts. He had big brown eyes and long white hair. His smile was inviting, and adorable. She couldn't help but blush. "Oh, yeah. It's leftovers from dinner. Would...you like to join me?"

The young man pulled up his desk in front of Hasina's and opened his lunch. "Thank you," he said politely. "Would you like some of my mochi? I have plenty," she asked. "Sure. You can try some of my banoffee pie too, if you want." She tilted her head. "Banoffee? I've never heard of that dessert before." He chuckled. "It's a dessert from where I'm from. England." She was intrigued. "Wow, England? That's so far." He shrugged. "It's not _that_ far, but I guess it's not right down the street."

Hasina giggled softly. "Yeah, I guess. By the way, I didn't catch your name." The young man shook his head. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Ryou Bakura. Most everyone calls me Bakura, but you can call me Ryou if you'd like. You're name is...Hasina. Is that correct?" She nodded. "It's, um, beautiful..." he told her. "Oh...Th-thank you..." she said as she looked down at her lunch and blushed. "What origin is it?" he asked.

Hasina opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "It's Egyptian, isn't it?" A group of four, three boys and one girl, walked into the room with their lunches and sat around Hasina and Ryou. Ryou forced a small smile towards the group. "Hello, everyone," he said politely, but then let out a frustrated puff of air. "Hey, Bakura," said the shortest boy. He looked back at Hasina. "Am I right?" he asked again.

Hasina looked down at her lunch, blushing. "Uh, yeah. Well, Swahili, actually." The boy tilted his head and looked at her with concern. "Is something wrong?" She cleared her throat and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Sorry, I'm just a little star-struck. You're Yugi Mutou, aren't you?"

Yugi blushed. "Oh, well, I wouldn't call myself a star..." The blonde young man pulled the smaller boy into a headlock. "You kiddin' me? I don't think there's anyone left in the world that could beat you, Yug." The other girl spoke up. "He is a great duelist; okay, probably the best, but don't be shy. Yugi's just a regular person, like us."

She offered a hand out to her and Hasina shook it. "My name is Tea Gardner. These two are Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor." Hasina smiled softly. "It's nice to meet all of you. You're all much friendlier than anyone in my other class." Ryou looked at her sadly. "Don't you...have any friends?" Tea nudged Ryou's arm. "Bakura, Isn't that a little rude to ask?" Hasina chuckled. "It's okay. Yeah, I have one friend, but she moved to America. She had cancer and went to see the best doctors there. Her and her family can't afford to move back here at the moment; so it's been pretty lonely first quarter..."

Tea put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Hasina, but maybe you could hang out with us," she told her with a wink. Joey put an arm around her shoulder. "Yea, we're always there for our pals!" he exclaimed. Tristan did the same. "We're an exciting group to be around." The group laughed, but Hasina chuckled nervously.

"What-what do you mean?" she asked. Ryou patted her hand. "Oh, he's just joking. People get really competitive over trying to beat the best duelist in the world, right Yugi?" Yugi smiled bashfully. "It's not easy being The King of Games."

Hasina smiled at him. "Well, your highness, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I...challenged you to a duel?"

Everybody had fallen silent, eyes widened. They all looked at Yugi. He stood up, pulled out his deck, and grinned. "You're on."

* * *

Yugi set his cards in the deck zone of the playing field of the arena. He smiled at his opponent on the opposite side of the arena. "You ready to finally duel me, Hasina?" Hasina grinned, elated to have the honor to duel the best of the best: to finally duel _him_. "You know it!"

The two were at Kaibaland in one of the many dueling arenas; Yugi's friends stood on the side and watched the battle begin. "Go, Yug! Show her how 'da King _really_ duels!" Joey cheered. Ryou called out to Hasina, "Go, Hasina! Do your very best!" Tristan raised a brow at him. "Why are you cheering for _her_?" Ryou blushed, looking away from him. "Oh. I don't know. She needs someone to cheer her on too..."

Tea looked over at Hasina who seemed pumped up for the upcoming match. _I wonder why she challenged Yugi to a duel so suddenly. I mean, sure, he's a world-renowned duelist, but she doesn't seem to be the type to duel seriously. She hardly knows him either._ Tea looked back over at Yugi, who looked just as eager, making her smiled._ They both sure look excited though. I guess it's nice for Yugi to have an intense, but friendly duel for a change._

The two duelists both exchanged a fierce look to one another.

"Let's duel!"

Before he picked up his cards, something changed vastly about Yugi's appearance. Hasina's eyes widened. Her determination and excitement dissipated as she saw the boy in front of her change into a man. His height grew by a foot, his hair grew out more, and his gaze was intense and unwavering. She gasped softly.

_It's...it's him._

Hasina has seen every match Yugi has ever dueled that they have put on television. She could never contain the flutter she felt in her heart every time she saw that man's face. She could tell though that there was something off about Yugi. That the boy she saw in the hallways at school was not the same person she saw on her television screen; now she knew the truth. There were two Yugi's, not the same person, but somehow inhabiting the same body.

Yugi smirked, drew five cards, and examined them. "Alright, Hasina, you asked for a duel, and you're going to get one!" he told her, his voice deeper than before. Hasina just stared at him with a dumbfound expression. Yugi's smirk faded, his expression concerned. "Hasina? Are you alright?"

Hasina slowly laid her cards down on the surface in front of her. "I..." she said aloud, "it's you..." His eyes widened and she panicked. Hasina turned and jumped from her platform, running out of the room and out of the building. Tea called out to her, "Hasina, wait!" Joey and Tristan called out too. "Come back!" Ryou looked sadly at the doorway. Yugi stared at the doorway too, but then lowered his platform to the floor.

His friends walked up to him with Tea fuming. "Well, that was rude. This girl hardly knows you, challenges you to a duel, and runs out without playing a single card?" Yugi walked past them without a word and went over to her side of the arena. Tea called out to him, "Yugi, what's up?" He climbed up to the platform and picked up her deck. He fanned them out in both of his hands, examining them. "She forgot her cards," he said softly.

* * *

It was getting close to the end of the school day and Ryou looked at the empty seat next to him. He frowned and thought to himself. _What could have made Hasina run off out of nowhere yesterday? And why isn't she here today? What could have possibly scared her off?_

Ryou looked back at Yugi, who was reading for the last few minutes of class. He sighed and rested his chin on his fist. _Maybe I could give her her homework after school. I could check up on her and make sure she's okay too..._

The bell rang and everyone in class gathered their things, leaving with their friends and chatting about what they were going to do after school and for the weekend. Ryou stayed in his seat until everyone had left. Yugi and his friends started to leave when Tristan looked back at Ryou. "Hey, are you coming, Bakura?" Ryou shook his head. "No, thank you. Go ahead without me. I have something I need to do." Tristan shrugged and him and the group left.

Ryou stood up and walked over to his teacher who looked up and smiled. "Yes, Mister Bakura, what can I do for you?" Ryou smiled back and asked, "Would it be okay if I could take Hasina her work she missed today?"

* * *

Hasina was at home laying on the couch curled up under a comforter in a baggy black t-shirt and grey sweat pants. She was watching her favorite sitcoms and eating onion ring snacks. She sat up and wiped her face with her hands: exasperated. _Well, I got what I wanted_._ I finally met _The _King of Games. What was I thinking? What was I going to do once I met him? All I did was humiliate myself..._

Hasina jumped, suddenly hearing her doorbell ring. She threw her blanket off of her and walked over to the door, looking through the peephole. "Oh my god," she said aloud. She quickly fixed her hair as best she could at that moment and cleared her throat. She opened the door. "Hi, Yugi."

* * *

**Please review or I'll send you to the shadow realm. :)**


	2. Destiny

"Hi, Hasina," Yugi said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Hasina's deck. "You left this yesterday." He put it in her hand and she fanned them out to examine them. "Oh. Thank you," Hasina said softly. She looked up and down the street outside of her house. "Where's everyone else?" she asked. "Tea had to go to work, and I told Joey and Tristan I had to help my grandpa out at home," he explained. She leaned against her doorway and crossed her arms. "So why did you come _here_?" He ran his fingers through his colorful hair. "Well...to make sure you were okay. I mean, you didn't come to school, and you ran out on our duel yesterday. "

Hasina smiled softly. "Really? You were actually...worried? About _me_?" Yugi laughed. "You sound like its unbelievable." She chuckled. "Well, it kind of is. Honestly, Yugi, I do see you as one of the popular kids. A celebrity, even." He scoffed. "Hasina, trust me, my friends and I are _not_ part of the popular scene." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm sort of _un_popular for being such a famous duelist. I don't mind not being loved by everyone at school, but sometimes I get teased." Her mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?! They should worship the ground you walk on!" He blushed. "Aww, thanks."

The both of them smiled at one another. Hasina looked at her feet, asking, "Um, would you like to come in for a bit?" Yugi sighed. "I would, but I actually do have things to do back at home. I'll take a rain check though." She grinned. "Okay, maybe some other time. I do have a couple of questions for you before you leave though." He tilted his head. "Um, okay. Shoot."

"How do you get your hair that way?" Hasina asked. Yugi grinned. "It's natural, believe it or not." "No way!" "It's true!" The two of them laughed, but when they stopped, he turned to leave. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you later, Hasina." She piped up, "Oh! Wait, Yugi!" He turned back around. "Yeah?"

"My other question; what's that big, golden, upside-down pyramid thing around your neck?" Yugi held the object in his hands. "Oh. This. This is my Millennium Puzzle. My grandpa got it for me when he was in Egypt." Hasina tilted her head. "Wow. Egypt, really? May I...?" He looked at it indecisively. "Um, sure. I guess." She took it from his hands but it remained around his neck. She was mesmerized by the eye in the center of the puzzle.

"Whoa..." Hasina whispered, giving it back to him. "That's really something." Yugi nodded. "Yeah, it is...maybe I'll see you this weekend?" She grinned. "Sure!" She went inside for a second and came back out with a small piece of paper. "Here's my number. I hope your friends will be okay with hanging out with me. I was, um, kind of rude to all of you." He scoffed. "Oh, I'm sure they will. I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?" he turned to leave again, but she stopped him once more.

"Hey, Yugi?" Yugi looked up at Hasina, and she gave him a hug. "Thanks." He blushed and hugged her back. "Uh, sure. No problem." They broke away from their hug, and he smiled, finally leaving her house. She smiled back and closed the door behind her.

Hasina went to go sit on the couch but heard her doorbell ring again. She raised a brow. _Yugi?_ she thought. She turned around and opened the door and saw Ryou standing there. "Ryou, what are you doing here?" she asked. Ryou handed her a small stack of papers and smiled sweetly. _His smile. It's just too adorable,_ she thought, blushing. "I came to give you your work that you missed today." She looked at the papers and frowned. "Thank you, but I don't have my books to work on this."

Ryou took his bag off of his shoulder and reached in and grabbed his books, handing them to Hasina. "Here. I stayed after school to finish my homework so you could use my books." She looked at the books with wide eyes. "Wow, Ryou. That's really generous. I can't believe you did your work ahead of time just to do this for me." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, thank you. It was nothing really," he said, "I'm quite good at school, so I got it done rather quickly."

Hasina giggled. "I can't believe everyone is checking up on me. I only met you guys yesterday..." Ryou raised a brow. "Everyone?" She shrugged. "Well, just Yugi. He came by to make sure I was okay. Everyone else was busy." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "Oh...how very nice of him..." She looked at him with concern. "Is something wrong, Ryou?"

Ryou took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Yes. I'll be fine. I guess I should leave you to your work, huh?" Hasina set the books and papers down on the table next to the door. "No, it's okay. We could hang out if you want." His face lit up. "Alright then." He walked past her into the living room and sat on the couch. She closed the door and plopped down next to him. "So, what would you like to do?" he asked.

* * *

A few hours past as Hasina and Ryou just talked, watched television, and ate snacks. They talked about their different classes and which subjects they liked and disliked, they talked about the friends they've had, then they started to talk about their families. "It's just my mom and I here. I see my dad every once and awhile, though," she told him. He smiled. "I live with my foreign exchange family."

"You like 'em?" Hasina asked. Ryou nodded. "Yes. A lovely couple with three kids. Two of them are in college. One goes to another high school." She tilted her head. "What about your family? How are they?" He looked down at his lap sadly. "Well, I had a sister. She died in a car crash when I was young. My father lives alone since my mother died too." Her face softened. "I'm not really close with my older brother and sister, but I guess I'm lucky to have them, huh?" She put a hand on his knee and rubbed his leg in comfort. "You've had it so rough, Ryou. I'm so sorry."

Ryou looked at Hasina's hand on his leg, blushing. He got up quickly and stretched. "Uh, yeah, well, it's all in the past now. Could I use your restroom?" She tilted her head and pointed down the hall. "Um, sure. First door on your right."

"Thanks," Ryou told her. He quickly walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He pressed his back against the door and slid down it until he was sitting on the linoleum. He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed.

From underneath Ryou's school uniform, a golden light emitted through the fabric and a round object emerged through. It had a triangle with a symbol just like the Millennium Puzzle, and around it was a ring with pointed decorations dangling from it. He gasped as he saw an entity, which was nearly identical to him, standing there. The spirit of the ring smirked down at him. "So..." he spoke with a deeper, more menacing voice than Ryou, "you like this girl, don't you?"

Ryou pulled his legs up to his chest and hid his face from the spirit. "I don't want to talk about this with you..." he said meekly. The spirit sat down in front of him, a smirk still playing on his face. "And why not? I already know you do. We share the same mind, remember?" Ryou said nothing. "She's very pretty..._sexy_, even," Ryou gave him a dark look and snapped at him, "You are _not_ to touch her," he stood up, "you are _not_ going to ruin this for me! Or else..."

The spirit laughed in amusement. "It's so cute how you think your threats _mean_ something to me." Ryou's face softened as tears started to well up in the corners of his eyes. "Please..." he begged him, "all you've ever done is ruin my life. You never go away. I barely have any friends because of you. You never let me live my life! You _can't_ take this away from me! You just can't..."

There was a knock on the bathroom door: making them both freeze. "Ryou? Are you alright?" Hasina called to him. Ryou called back, "Uh, yes. Just feeling a bit ill." "Okay, just tell me if you need anything."

The spirit kept teasing him. "Awe, lying to your girlfriend? That's not a way to start a relationship." Ryou told him through gritted teeth, "Shut. Up. Okay? I _do_ like her. Just let me live my life for once. Maybe she could like me too..." Ryou went over to the sink and washed his face. "Alright, fine, but I could show her a few moves that would make her fall in love with you," the spirit purred. Ryou looked at him in the mirror. "You're sick..." The spirit laughed and disappeared back into the ring.

Ryou let out a sigh and wiped his face off with the hand towel hanging on the wall. He walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room where Hasina was watching television, spread out on the couch. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hey, everything okay?" she asked. He smiled back. "Yes. I think so." Her face suddenly turned to shock. "Ryou...what is that? Why is it...pointing at me?"

Looking down, Ryou's eyes widened. _I'm such a fool! I forgot about the ring!_ He couldn't speak, "I-" Hasina cut him off. "It looks like a ring. It's like Yugi's Millennium Puzzle...a Millennium Ring..." He was blushing and tried to explain, "It's, I mean, it is, a Millennium item, but it doesn't mean anything, it just does that sometimes, I mean, I need to go. I'll talk to you later, Hasina."

Ryou quickly left the house; Hasina jumped up and called after him. "Ryou!" He ran without turning back, and soon enough was out of sight.

Hasina growled in frustration. _What the fuck is with these Millennium items?! It seems like everybody has one! I'm going to get to the bottom of this bullshit._

Hasina made a cup of coffee and went up to the loft of the house which was a study for her and her mom. She sat at her desk and turned on her desktop computer. As it was loading, she took a long sip of her hot beverage. _Why do Yugi and Ryou get all uncomfortable when I ask them about their stupid 'Millennium items'? Like if it's that big of a deal, just don't tell me. Don't flip out on me._

Hasina's computer was fully loaded and she pulled up her search engine, typing in, 'millennium items'. She clicked on the first link that the search engine pulled up. She started to read quietly out loud to herself.

"_Millennium items are the seven talismans created from the Millennium Spell book in order to keep the ancient magic of the Shadow Games locked up forever."_ _Shadow Games?_ She read even further. "_There are seven Millennium items listed; The Millennium Puzzle, Eye, Ring, Scale, Key, Rod, and Necklace. Millennium items afford their owners dark powers. The basic of these include protecting them and others from physical harm, materializing Duel Monsters, and initiating Shadow Games. Each individual item grants their owners a multitude of magical abilities. The items once resided in the Millennium Stone of the village Kul Elna in Egypt. The whereabouts of them today is a mystery."_

Hasina leaned back in her chair. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair; taking in this information. "...Wow," she breathed out. "These items are...are real. I've seen their power. I don't believe this!" she cried. She shut off her computer, went down to her room, and closed the door.

Hasina turned on her lamp and sat down on her bed; thinking for a moment. She kept talking aloud to herself. "Ryou's ring. It was doing some important. It was pointing at _me_!" She flopped on her back and sighed. "Yugi's puzzle...it does something to him...changes him...like he's a whole different person..." She smiled to herself, blushing. _A whole new man..._

"Yes, it does change him," an accent of Indian descent came from nowhere. Hasina shot up and saw a man in a pale yellow robe and white turban wrapped around his head standing in the middle of the room. She tried to scream but she was struck with fear and all that came out of her was a small squeak.

The man said softly, "Please, do not be alarmed. My name is Shadi, and I am here to-" Hasina yelled at him, "I don't care _who_ you are! How did you get in here?! My mom will be here any minute from work, buddy!" She moved into a defensive position, ready to strike if anything were to happen. "I'm not just some weak little girl, either, ya know!"

Shadi grew impatient. "Please. Let. Me. Explain-" She cut him off. "No! Just get-!"

Shadi took from around his neck what looked like an Ancient Egyptian symbol and put the end of it to her forehead making her gasp. He turned it like a key and she fell silent and relaxed. Shadi let out a sigh. "Now, let us see what is going on in here." He closed his eyes, and proceeded to enter her mind.

* * *

Shadi opened his eyes, scanning his eyes over the environment before him. It was a rather large, beautifully decorated circular room with several doors that were labeled by what was inside them. "Emotions, issues, memories, thoughts..." he read off the labels as he walked around. Many other doors resided in her mind, but he stood in front of the door that read 'people'.

Shadi opened the door and saw a long hallway of portraits lit up by display lights. On the right wall were mostly family and friends. On the left wall were people from school and random nameless people. He assumed that the people to the left were people she wasn't too fond of. Shadi walked all the way down the hall, looking back and forth at the pictures and their descriptions. As he reached the end, he noticed a huge picture of a familiar face. It was in an elaborate frame and it was brightly lit. There were roses and rose petals scattered underneath the portrait. The only thing that was missing was a name and description like all the other pictures.

"Oh my Ra..." he breathed, "she's in love with the pharaoh."

* * *

Shadi left Hasina's mind back into the real world. She slowly started to come to and rubbed her eyes. He took the object off of her forehead and she looked up at him. She said softly, "You...you were in my mind..." She blushed. "You _saw_ things. Secrets! How could you invade someone's privacy like that?!"

Shadi put the object back around his neck. Her eyes widened as she stared at it. "That...that unlocked my mind. Like a key...the Millennium Key! You know about the Millennium items, don't you?"

He smiled. "My name is Shadi. I am a guardian of the Millennium items. I have come here because I believe you, Hasina, could possess one of the items. It could help you fulfill your destiny." Hasina tilted her head. "My destiny? What's my destiny?" He put a hand inside his robe, "You know deep down what is your destiny, Hasina," and pulled out an object, "and I believe this will help you." Her eyes widened in awe of the item he had in his hands. "This is-" she finished for him, "-The Millennium Scale." He nodded. "Yes. I see you have done your research."

Shadi stood in front of Hasina with the scale. He pulled out a feather out from under his turban and put it on one side of the scale. She leaned back. "What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"You will now be tested by the item itself. Each Millennium item awaits the day its fated possessor appears to claim it, and punishes those who are undeserving." Hasina's eyes widened. "I don't want it to punish me." Shadi smirked. "You won't be if you pass its test."

Shadi held the scale close to Hasina's heart, and the item started to glow. The scales moved up and down, and up and down. Her eyes widened. "Wha-what's it doing?" He held the scale firmly in his grasp as they shook. "It is weighing your heart and judging your soul. If the side opposite the feather lowers, you are truly evil and/or a liar. If the side with the feather lowers, you will be banished to the Shadow Realm," he explained.

Hasina's eyes welled up with tears in fear of the truth. _It sounds like I can't win either way!_ "It is almost finished..." Shadi said calmly.

Hasina squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to receive her punishment. The scale stopped. Shadi lifted the scale up to eye level. "Well, it's seems you _are_ its possessor." She opened her eyes slowly, and then looked at the scale. "It's even," she stated. He nodded. "Yes. If the scales are even, you are pure of heart. You, Miss Tsukirino, have been chosen."

Shadi presented the Millennium Scale to Hasina and she slowly took it from him. She smiled as she examined the ancient artifact. "Wow...I feel so important just holding it." He told her, "You should. It is one out of only seven items that hold so much power in the world. It is the last one that is not possessed by anyone." He turned away, and stood in the middle of the room with his back to her. "Shadi wait; how did you know I was going to be chosen?" she asked. He explained, "I not only protect the Millennium items, I also make sure that they are put in the hands of their rightful owners."

"I have so many questions though!" Shadi looked back at her and smiled. "You will learn everything you need to know in time. Now, I must take my leave back to Kul Elna." The mysterious man started to fade from sight. "As I have said before, this item will help you with your destiny, Hasina. As well as the fate of the world. I, and the scale itself, believe you can handle this responsibility."

Hasina nodded to him and smiled. "Thank you, Shadi." Before he completely disappeared, she heard his voice echoed throughout the room, "Goodbye, Hasina."

* * *

**Please review or I'll send you to the shadow realm. :)**


	3. Revealing Secrets

The early morning sun poured into Hasina's room through her window. It bathed her in its light while she lay in bed. Her eyes fluttered open, and then squinted from the sun in them. She sat up and stretched; running her fingers through her hair.

_What happened last night? My head is spinning_ she asked herself. Hasina gasped. The Millennium Scale shined in the light on top of her nightstand. "My Millennium Scale..." she whispered. She picked up the scale with one hand and almost dropped it. "Geez, this bitch is heavy!" she exclaimed. She picked it up and sat it next to her on the bed. "Okay, so what can you do?" she asked. The scale just that there and she let out a puff of air. "Yeah, I didn't expect much."

Hasina picked it up and walked to the kitchen for breakfast. She sat it on the table and started to make a bowl of cereal when her mother walked in. "Hey pumpkin," she said with a smile, but then she looked at the object on the table. "What's that?" Hasina froze. _Shit._ "Uh, I...I got it from an antique store. Isn't it neat?" Her mother walked to the table and pulled down one of the scales. "I guess so, if that's what you're into," she said, "but why a scale?" Hasina sat down at the table with her breakfast and pulled the scale close to her. "It's vintage, mom. It's cool."

Her mother shook her head. "Teenagers. I'm off to work. You want me to bring you something from the restaurant for lunch?" Hasina shrugged. "I don't know what I'm doing today. I might be hanging out with some friends, but I'll let you know." Her mother clapped her hands together. "You made some friends! Honey, that's great!" Hasina blushed. "Mom, I can make friends! Everyone's just an asshole..." she mumbled.

Her mom rolled her eyes. "You and that mouth. Alright, well I'll see you later," she said. "Have fun with your friends!" she called out and closed the door behind her. Hasina rolled her eyes and smiled. She looked at her Millennium item. "Alright scale, why don't we try unlocking your powers, huh?"

* * *

Hasina sat the scale on the coffee table and flopped on the couch. "Why won't you do friggin do anything?!" she screamed at the inanimate object. "I don't know what to do with you!" She banged a fist on the table in anger, making the scale shake.

The eye of the Millennium Scale started to glow, as did Hasina's eyes. She gasped. The glow didn't last long, as her eyes went back to normal. She frantically looked around the room. "What-What happened?! What'd I do?!" she asked herself. She got up off the couch but fell flat on her face. "Owww..." she groaned. She looked down at her feet and saw her slippers were stuck together. She tried to separate them by spreading her feet apart, then sat up and tried to pull them apart with her hands.

Hasina dropped her hands to her side in defeat. "Wha...?" She looked at the scale and thought for a moment. "Did I do that? Huh. I wonder..." She took her shoes off, which was basically a big fluffy shoe with two foot holes now, and went to her room. She came back with her deck of cards and took two monsters from it. She set them down on the table and held her hand over the cards, relaxing her body. Just like before, her eyes and the scale started to glow.

Once the glowing ceased, Hasina picked up one card off of the table. "Whoa..." She looked at the scale and smiled. "I can fuse things together!" She looked at her slippers and sighed. "I did like those slippers...oh, well. I need to get dressed anyway."

* * *

Hasina got dressed and ready to take a little shopping trip. She got a small backpack and put her Millennium Scale in it. "Alright then, it's just you and me Scale. Let's go get some new cards so I'll be ready when I duel Yugi again," she said with a grin.

Hasina put on a pair of sunglasses and closed the door behind her. She walked up the street towards a small game shop between her house and the school. Just when she was about to walk in the door, she heard her phone ring. She took the small pink device out of her pocket and answered, "Hello?" She heard a familiar voice on the other end of the call. "Hi, Hasina." She grinned. "Hey, Yugi!" she said cheerfully. She could tell he was smiling as he spoke. "How are you? What are you up to?" Yugi asked. She leaned against the building. "I'm great! I'm about to go to this little game shop close to my house." "Oh?" "Yeah, do you want to meet up at my house after?"

The other end of the phone cut off and Hasina heard the dial tone. "Hello? Yugi?" she tried to get a response. "Yes?" Yugi replied, right next to her. She jumped out of her skin and put her hand over her heart. "Geez, Yugi! Don't sneak up on me like that! What are you doing here?" He grinned. "I live here," he told her. Her mouth dropped. "Are you serious? The King of Games lives in a game shop?" He nodded. "Yeah. My grandpa and I live in an apartment upstairs. He runs the shop itself."

Hasina playfully punched him. "Well, get me a discount then!" Yugi rubbed his shoulder. "I haven't heard that one before," he said, smiling.

They walked into the shop together and Hasina saw an older gentleman sifting through cards. "Hey, grandpa, this is my friend I told you about; Hasina. " His grandpa smiled. "Ah, yes. Miss Tsukirino. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled back. "Likewise, . I was hoping you could look at my deck and suggest some cards for me." The old man nodded. "Of course. If you want, you and Yugi could go upstairs while I look through what I have."

Hasina smiled. "Thank you so much." Yugi smiled too. "Yeah, thanks grandpa. C'mon Hasina, this way." He walked around towards the back of the game shop and ran up the stairs. She took a deep breath. _Okay, I'm going upstairs with Yugi alone at his house. I mean, I was going to hang out with him at my house but this is different. I'm comfortable and myself at home. Calm down, I'm not even a best friend let alone anything else. I should just stop thinking._

Yugi looked back at Hasina when they reached the top of the steps. "I hope you don't mind but," he walked into the living room, "everyone else is here already." All of Yugi's friends, except for Ryou, sat around the living room; watching television, eating snacks, and playing Duel Monsters. They stopped what there were doing and stared at Hasina, who was frozen. She swallowed.

"Hi..." Hasina said timidly. Tea smiled. "Hey, Hasina. Are you feeling better?" Hasina relaxed her muscles. "Uh, yeah. I'm feeling great, actually." Joey grinned. "That's good." Tristan nodded. "Yeah. Why don't you sit and hang out? We're about to go out to eat soon." Hasina smiled shyly. "Okay, sounds good." She sat on the couch next to Tea, gripping the straps of her backpack nervously. Yugi headed towards the kitchen. "Hasina, you want a soda?" he asked. "Sure," she said. Joey called to him, "Me too, Yug." Yugi looked back at him. "Joey, this is your third one."

Joey gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks, pal." Yugi sighed. Hasina giggled. Tristan smirked. "Hey, Joey, someone actually thinks you're funny." Joey folded his arms. "Eh, you're just jealous." Hasina leaned back on the couch, finally starting to relax. Tea pointed to her backpack. "Hey, Hasina, you want me to take your bag? I'll put it by my purse." Hasina took off her backpack and looked at it with uncertainty. "Uh, no, that's okay. I'll just put it by the couch."

Tea raised a brow but thought nothing of it. Yugi came back in and sat on the floor with the guys, putting the drinks on the table. His grandpa came up the steps and stood by Hasina. "Hasina, I finished your deck. I know you'll love your new cards." She took her deck and fanned out her cards. "Wow, these are great! How much do I owe you?" He held a hand out. "Oh, no need. This one's on me." Hasina's eyes widened with surprise. "Really? Are you sure?" He nodded. She beamed. "Thank you so much, !" She kissed his cheek, making him blush.

Joey frowned. "Hey, gramps, how come you've neva given me any discounts or free cards?" Yugi's grandpa looked at him. "Well, maybe I would if you were a beautiful young woman." Joey's jaw dropped as the old man strolled off, making everyone laugh.

Hasina looked across the table at Yugi. "Hey, Yugi, you want to...try again? I think I have a winning deck here," she said with a smile. Yugi asked her, "Are you sure Hasina?" She nodded. "Yeah, I think was just nervous last time. Now I have way better cards. Pretty please, give me another chance?" Yugi chuckled. "Alright, we can play right here," he said, clearing off the table.

Hasina's heart felt as if it had deflated. "Oh. Okay." She knew that the Yugi she wanted to see wouldn't show up. She was disappointed, but she still shuffled her deck and dueled.

* * *

"Man! I was so close!" Hasina exclaimed. "You always pull something out of your magical hat Yugi." He grinned. "Thanks! I'm glad you're a good sport about this." Hasina leaned back on the couch and put her hands behind her head. "Yeah, well, now that we're friends, I can kick your butt anytime I want." Joey laughed. "Kick his butt? You just keep tellin' yourself that." Hasina grinned. "Oh, whatever, Joey." Tea sat up and stretched. "Alright, now that Yugi's has crushed Hasina, can we go eat?"

The guys all got up too. "Yeah, I'm starvin'," Joey said and rubbed his stomach. "What else is new?" Tristan told him. Hasina and Tea giggled. "I'm just going to go grab my wallet," he told his friends. Everyone else went downstairs, but Hasina stayed behind, quietly following Yugi.

Yugi picked up his wallet and put it in his pocket. A man who looked almost exactly like Yugi sat at his desk, looking out the window. "How was your duel with your new friend?" he asked. "It was great, Yami. Her deck was one of a kind. Grandpa picked out a lot of nice cards for her."

Hasina, outside of his bedroom, was listening in. Her eyes widened. _I can't hear anyone else in there. Who the hell is he talking to? Yami?_

Yami stayed quiet looking at the window. Yugi raised a brow. "Is something wrong?" Yami looked back at him. "I'm not sure, Yugi. I have a feeling that this girl is powerful. She doesn't seem like the rest of your friends." "Do you think she's...evil?" The Pharaoh shook his head. "No, I don't think so, but I can feel this vibration from her."

Hasina swallowed. _I wonder if he's talking to...his other self? Is he talking about me? I'm not evil! I'm pure of heart, damn it!_ She heard him say goodbye to whoever he was talking to and snapped out of her thoughts. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" she whispered. She sat on the couch a second after Yugi came back in. He stopped and raised a brow. "What were you just doing?" he asked. Hasina's heart was pounding. "I...I was, uh...looking around. Your apartment is nice."

Yugi paused for a minute. "Okay..." he said, "you ready to go then?" Hasina nodded and smiled. "Yeah, let me just grab my backpack." Yugi reached for it. "Here, I'll get it for you." Hasina's eyes widened. "No, that's okay, Yugi-" He picked it up and almost dropped it. "Whoa! Why is it so heavy?" he asked.

Hasina started to sweat. "Oh, it's just...my books." Yugi narrowed his eyes. "Why did you bring books to go shopping for cards? Wouldn't you leave them at home?" She looked around the room nervously looking for an answer. "Uh..." He continued to question her. "Wait, you didn't even come to school on Friday!" he exclaimed. "How do you have books?" She started to fume. "Who cares? Just give me my backpack, Yugi!"

Hasina grabbed a strap of the backpack while Yugi held on to the front pocket. The zipper started to unzip and Hasina gasped. "Wait, stop!" The bag opened between the two of them, and the scale fell on to the floor. She dropped the backpack and quickly snatched up the object. Yugi's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "You have a...Millennium item?"

* * *

They both stared at each other for a moment, waiting for the other's next move. Hasina picked up her backpack and shoved her Millennium Scale into it. Just like before their duel, she started to dash out again. "Stop!" he cried. Yugi pounced on her and she fell to the ground, lying on her stomach. "Yeah, right, Yugi! Like _you_ could pin _me_ down!" she exclaimed.

Hasina bucked Yugi off and flipped over, but then she was then pinned down harder. "_Yugi_!" she cried, frustrated. She struggled to break her wrists free, but to no avail. She started flailing her legs around, but he straddled her so she wouldn't kick him.

"Calm down!" he told Hasina, his voice deeper. She stopped, her hair in front of her face. She looked up at him and gasped. He let go of her wrists and brushed her hair away, tucking it behind her ear, making her heart flutter. "I'm sorry, I would never do this to a woman, but you left me no choice. Are you going to run away?" he asked. She shook her head slowly. He got up off of her and held out a hand for her. She took it and stood up, fixing her t-shirt and hair. He crossed his arms. "Why do you insist on running away like that?"

Hasina looked at him, her mouth gaping. He raised a brow. "What?" She blushed. "It's you..." she squeaked out. He tilted his head. She cleared her throat, her voice normal again. "It's you. The other Yugi." His eyes widened. "How do you know about me?" Hasina fidgeted with her hands and looked at her feet. "I just...I pay attention..." she said quietly. "Pay attention?" She nodded. "Yeah...I've seen several of your matches on TV. On there, you look like you. At school, Yugi looks like Yugi. Granted you look like twins, but there's just something...different about you. I've always wanted to meet you."

He shrugged. "Well, here I am, I suppose." Hasina looked up at him. "What's your name?" He shrugged. "I have many names. You can call me Yami, or Pharaoh. Yugi and his friends do." Her eyes widened. "His friends _know_?" she asked.

"Yes," Yami told Hasina, "Yugi's friends are very close to him and me. Of course, a spirit sharing the same body with his host and having a magical Ancient Egyptian item is just something you don't talk about." She chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Yami smiled. "So, where'd you get the Millennium Scale?" Hasina pulled the scale back out of her backpack. "I got it from Shadi. I assume you know him." He raised a brow. "Yes. How do _you_ know him?" She shrugged. "He just appeared and basically gave me the scale. He says it will help me and the worlds with my destiny." He nodded. "Yes. It is part of the destiny of the world."

"What do you mean?" Yami sighed. "If the Millennium items were to fall into the wrong hands, they could destroy the world." Hasina's eyes widened. "Whoa. The whole world? I didn't know they were _that_ powerful." He nodded. "Yes. They're that powerful. I don't know why Shadi would give you the Millennium Scale when he already possessed it. It must be really important for you to have it." She shrugged. "I guess."

Yugi's friends walked back upstairs, irritated. Joey snapped at him, "Yo, Yugi! What's da'..." he saw Yami, Hasina, and the Millennium Scale, "hold up." Tea's eyes widened. "Pharaoh? What's going on?" He chuckled. "It's alright, everyone. It turns out Hasina has a Millennium item. The Scale." Tea put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Wow. Look like she's part of the club now." Tristan folded his arms. "Wait, how do we know she's not evil?" Hasina looked over at him. "I promise I'm not. I didn't even ask for this. Hell, I didn't even know Millennium items existed. I barely even know what this heavy hunk of junk does."

Yami told them. "We've been through a lot. I think we would be able to tell if she was evil by now or not." Joey told him, "Although we still hang out with Bakura." Hasina looked at Yami. "What's wrong with Ryou?" He shook his head. "We'll explain everything."

Joey groaned. "Okay, but can we do it at dinna? I'm dyin ova here!" Yami nodded and everyone headed back downstairs. He held his Millennium Puzzle in his hands."Will I see you again?" Hasina asked. He smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'm a part of Yugi, after all." She smiled softly. "Alright. Goodbye, Pharaoh."

* * *

Ryou was sleeping on his front porch swing with a book on his face when Hasina walked up to his house. She smiled softly and knelt beside him; taking the book off of his face. She took a lock of his hair and twirled it around her finger. "Ryou...wake up..." she cooed softly. "Hasina..." he whispered in his sleep. She tilted her head, and then shook his shoulder lightly. "Ryou?"

Ryou squint his eyes then opened them. He looked at Hasina, only half awake. "You are here..." She tilted her head. "Huh? Ryou, wake up. You don't know what you're saying." He squint his eyes again and gasped, sitting up quickly. "Hasina! Wha-what are you doing here?!" She smirked. "Watching you sleep for half an hour. Give or take."

Ryou blushed. "You were watching me sleep _that_ long?" Hasina laughed. "Chill out! I just got here. What are you up to? Reading and sleeping apparently." He smiled. "Pretty much. What are you doing here so late anyway? How did you know where I live?" he asked. "Yugi and the gang told me. I was out to dinner with all of them." He pursed his lips. "Oh." She frowned. "What's wrong? Did they not invite you? I would have asked if I would have known, I just assumed-" he cut her off. "Hasina, it's quite alright. I'm fine. They don't usually invite me over that much, anyway."

Hasina looked away from Ryou. "What?" She took a deep breath and looked back at him. "Could it be because...of your...Millennium Ring?" His mouth dropped open. "How...how do you know _that_?" he asked, his body shaking. She was starting to worry. "Ryou...it's not a big deal-" He spoke through gritted teeth, his hair hiding his eyes. "Who. Told. You. About. My. Ring?" She swallowed. "Yu-Yugi did..." she said timidly, "...and his friends..."

Ryou rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. "I can't believe this..." Hasina looked away again. "Look, maybe I should just leave-" He grabbed her wrist and she looked at him; tears were streaming down his face. "Please...please don't leave me..." When he let go of her, she scooted all the way over and patted her lap. "C'mere," she said softly. He slowly laid his head on her lap and she played with his hair.

"Its okay, Ryou, I'm not going anywhere. I know what it's like not to have any friends," Hasina told Ryou. He shook his head. "No...you don't know like I do..." he told her, "The Millennium Ring...it has ruined my life." She pushed his hair away from his face to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Ryou explained, "The spirit of the ring...he's evil...and he never lets me live my life. I can never sleep, hang out with friends...have a girlfriend...he abuses me. My mind is broken...and there's nothing I can do about it." Hasina frowned. "Why don't you just get rid of the ring?" He shook his head. "It's not that simple. I've tried to get rid of it countless times, but it always manages to reappear."

Ryou sat up and grabbed the strap out of his shirt, which was attached to the ring. Hasina took a closer look at it. One of the pointers was glowing and pointing at her backpack. "What's it doing? Why does it do that?" He rolled his eyes. "The Millennium Ring shows me my deepest desires. It's not always me though; sometimes it's the spirit."

"The only thing in my backpack though is," Hasina opened it up, revealing the Millennium Scales, "this." Ryou's eyes widened. "Oh my god...you have a Millennium item? Then why didn't you know what my ring was?" she threw up her hands. "Hey, I just got it last night!" He raised a brow but didn't question it.

Suddenly, Ryou grabbed Hasina's shoulders, and spoke to her in a serious tone, "Listen to me carefully, Hasina. If you honestly want to be my friend, you have to know that I'm a dangerous person; especially since I now know you have a Millennium item. The other spirit is sadistic, thieving, and ruthless. I don't know why he hasn't shown himself to you yet, but, pardon my English; I am a nervous fucking wreck. I can't ask you to put yourself through this."

Hasina sighed. "Ryou, I think you're just being-" Ryou snapped at her, "No! I know what I am talking about Hasina, who would know better than me?" She squeaked in fear, tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm sorry..." His face softened and he dropped his hands from her shoulders. "I am sorry Hasina. Trust me; I don't want to scare you. I just have to talk about this seriously with you, alright?" She nodded, tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ryou hugged Hasina tight. "Don't cry. I'm sorry..." She hugged him back. "It's okay...I wish you didn't have to go through this..." After a minute, they pulled away from each other, looking in one another's eyes. Her heart thumped in her chest as if seconds seemed to be minutes. He blushed, and then started to lean in towards her.

Hasina jump up off the porch swing and grabbed her backpack, zipping it up. "Well, I should get going, it's getting late. I just wanted to see if you're okay, and you are so..." she forced a smiled. Ryou looked at her, and then looked away. She looked at him sadly. "You are okay, right?" He looked back at her, smiling softly. "Yes. I'm okay." She smiled back and hugged him around his neck. "Good. I'll talk to you later, okay?" He nodded, waving to her as she walked away, and she took his smile with him.

_Oh. My. God._

* * *

**Please review or I'll send you to the shadow realm. :)**


	4. Strong Abilities

Tea was sitting in a coffee shop by herself the next morning, sipping on a latte. She looked at her watch as she waited for Hasina. _I wonder why Hasina just wanted to see me out of the blue. I hope...no. I don't believe that. They act too friendly towards each other...but she is a duelist, and maybe that's just her way of getting close to him. I have no idea. I hope she gets here soon._

"Tea?" She jumped. "Oh! Hasina, you startled me." Hasina smiled. "Well, you did look like you were somewhere else just now." She sat down and scooted in her chair. The waiter came over and she ordered a frappuccino and a marshmallow crispy rice square. "I'm sorry to call you so early and on such short notice, but I was hoping I could talk to another girl about this right away." Tea smirked. "Oh, something juicy, huh?" Hasina blushed. "I guess so. I mean, you can't tell the guys this. Any of them, okay?" Tea nodded. "You promise?" Tea put her hand on top of hers. "Yes, I promise. This is strictly between you and me."

"Okay..." Hasina started, "I think Ryou likes me." Tea's eyes widened. "Wow, that's...interesting." Hasina shrugged. "Well, I don't know what to do about it. He has his, ya know, problem." Tea nodded. "Yeah, that is kind of a scary thing to deal with..." Hasina continued. "I also have a major problem...I like this other guy." Tea blurted out, "Not Yugi right?!" Hasina's eyes widened. "Uh, no." Tea blushed. "Oh." Hasina took a deep breath "I'm, uh, also...kind of in love with...the pharaoh," she whispered his name.

Tea clapped her hands together. "Aww, Hasina! You love the pharaoh?" Hasina put a hand over her mouth for a second. "Shhh! Be quiet!" Tea giggled. "Okay, I'll be quiet. That's so sweet, Hasina. How would that work though?" Hasina rested her chin on the palms of her hands. "That's what I don't know. I couldn't ask Yugi to just have me date him all the time. That might also hurt this girl's chances with Yugi, too," she smirked, making Tea blush.

Hasina buried her face in her hands. "What should I do?" she asked, muffled. Tea smiled softly and patted her arm. "Listen Hasina," Hasina looked up, "when you're in love, anything is possible. I'm sure you'll think of something. If not logically, why not..." she looked at the backpack sitting next to them, "...magically?"

"I don't know how that thing works. It only tells me who's an evil or pure of heart. It's basically just a lie detector test that'll send you to the shadow realm." Tea's eyes widened. "Really?" Hasina shrugged. Tea looked at her nervously. "Well, please don't use that power. The shadow realm is terrifying." Hasina tilted her head. "Why? Have you been there?" Tea nodded. "Yeah. It's just a really powerful place that could take your soul forever." Hasina whistled. "Wow. I guess I won't know the power I have unless I use it." Tea crossed her arms. "It doesn't do anything else?"

Hasina pulled out her deck and pulled out her special card she made. "It has the power to fuse things. This card used to be two monsters." Tea took the card from her hand. "Wow! That's really cool. Hey...do you think that it would work in reverse?"

Tea put the card on the table in front of Hasina. Hasina picked up the card and tilted her head, thinking. "I don't know...but it's worth a shot, right?"

* * *

The two girls had just come from Hasina's house and were heading toward Yugi's. Hasina was grinning from ear to ear, holding a card in each hand. "I can't believe it worked!" she exclaimed. Tea smiled. "I'm so glad you're getting the hang of the Millennium Scale, Hasina. These powers will probably come in handy at some point."

"Yeah. Hey, do you think Yugi's awake now? What about Tristan and Joey?" Tea giggled. "Yugi's probably is by now, but there's no way those guys are up." Hasina sipped her frappuccino looking at the ground. "...What about Ryou?" Tea stopped walking, which stopped Hasina as well. "What's wrong?" Tea looked at her reflection in a window of the shop they were standing next to. "Bakura is...kind of...awkward. We don't really ask him if he wants to hang out much. It's not that we don't like him or anything; it's just that he's kind of anti-social and quiet. He also has that evil spirit and all..."

Hasina through down her empty coffee cup, making Tea jump. "How can you say that?! He's had it so hard his _whole life_, Tea!" Tea crossed her arms. "You haven't dealt with his spirit like the rest of us have, Hasina." Hasina threw up her hands. "Well, he needs you guys! You don't understand how left out and alone he feels!" Tea put her hands on her hips. "Hey, you've known all of us for three days now. Where do _you_ get off telling _me_ about my friends?!"

"I know what it's like to lose so many of my friends, Tea. They left me just because I wasn't popular enough; for no reason. I'm not like Ryou though; I've had it pretty good. My parents are divorced, but they love me and are still here; so are my brother and sister. No one could ever fully understand the abuse that he puts up with from that fucking spirit! It's not his fault and he can't get away from it. I've never seen this spirit, but I have seen his pain...and that hurts almost as much as he is hurting right now."

Tea looked at the ground with shame. "I never thought about it...I didn't know..." Hasina's face softened. "I'm sorry...I know it's not my place, but-" Tea cut her off. "No, Hasina. You're right. I don't want to be the kind of person who ignores a friend in need." Her eyes welled up with tears and she suddenly hugged Hasina. Hasina hugged her back, rubbing her back. "I didn't mean to yell at you..."

Tea let go of her and smiled, wiping her tears away. "It's okay. You know Hasina, I think we're gonna be really good friends. All of us. You're very smart and caring." Hasina blushed. "Oh, stop." Tea giggled. "Well, now that that episodes over, let's go see Yugi." "Okay." "Your _boyfriend _too." "Shut up!"

* * *

Yugi was in his pajamas when the girls came over and went to change while they sat on the couch. Tea was smirking at Hasina. Hasina narrowed her eyes at her. "What?" "Nothing." "_What_?" "Nothing!" "Stop it!" Tea laughed. "I'm not doing anything!" "Yes you are! Stop teasing me!" "I'm just sitting here!"

"What are you guys arguing about?" Yugi asked, coming back into the living room. "It's nothing. Right Tea?" she asked, glaring. Tea giggled. "Yeah, everything's fine, Yugi." Yugi raised a brow. "Okay, then. What are we gonna do today?" Hasina took her Millennium Scale and set it on the table. "First, I'm gonna show you my new power," she said confidently. "Can I see your deck?" Yugi tilted his head, but took out his deck and handed it to her. "What are you gonna do?"

Hasina flipped through his cards, taking out Gaia and Curse of Dragon. "Watch this." She gripped her Millennium Scale and took a deep breath. The scale's eye and her eyes glowed gold and the cards in her hand started to merge. Yugi's eyes widened as he saw his two cards become one. After she had fused the cards together, the light of her eyes died down and they returned to normal.

Yugi took the card out of her hand and examined it. "You turned the cards into Gaia the Dragon Champion!" he exclaimed. Hasina grinned. "Pretty neat, huh?" He nodded. "Yeah, but, how am I suppose to separate them?" Hasina took the card back and separated them just as easy as she had fused them. His mouth dropped open. "You can defuse things too?!" She smirked and crossed her arms triumphantly. "Not just cards either." He grinned. "That's really something."

Tea suddenly gasped and Hasina and Yugi looked at her. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked. Tea grabbed Yugi's wrist and dragged him into his room. Hasina looked back at them. "Tea!" she called out to her.

Tea closed the door behind her and grinned at Yugi. "Tea, what's going on?" Yugi asked. She picked up the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "Yugi, what if Hasina separated you and the Pharaoh?" "_What_?!" "Now here me out; it doesn't have to be permanent, but maybe it could benefit...some people." Tea looked back towards the door. Yugi thought for a minute, trying to understand. "Oh! You mean Hasina and-?" She put her hand over his mouth. "Yes, but I promised not to say anything, okay? So we have to be subtle. You can't tell _anyone_."

Yugi nodded and smiled. The both of them went back into the living room, where Hasina was glaring at Tea. "What was that?" Tea shrugged. "Nothing. I don't know what you mean." "That, just now when you left! What were you guys talking about?" Yugi piped up. "We were just talking about how it would be cool if, um, you could separate me and the Pharaoh."

Hasina glared at Tea. "Now, why would Yugi ask me to do that Tea?" Yugi ran his fingers through his hair. "Um, we just...wanted to see if you could do it! It's one thing to separate and fuse objects, but people would be a great challenge, don't you think?" Yugi explained. Hasina pursed her lips. "Well, I guess so..."

Yugi took off the chain around his neck and held his Millennium Puzzle. He sat on the couch next to Hasina and took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm ready when you are." Hasina stood up next to Tea and grabbed her Millennium Scale. "Okay...here it goes."

Gripping the scale, Hasina's eyes shined bright as did her scale. The Millennium Puzzle's eye started to glow while Yugi held on to it. Hasina's knuckles turned white as she held on to the object, the separation taking up a lot of energy. He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut. "Rrrgh!" he said through gritted teeth. "Yugi!" Hasina and Tea cried out. "I'm fine! Just concentrate, Hasina!"

The light that emitted between the scale and puzzle was blinding, causing everyone to cover their eyes. Hasina fell to her knees and laid her head down on the edge of the couch cushion, panting. A hand rested on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Hasina looked up and smiled. "It...worked..." she said between breaths.

* * *

**Please review or I'll send you to the shadow realm. :)**


	5. Bittersweet

Hasina's eyes fluttered open, then she suddenly sat up and gasped. "Oh my gosh! What happened?! Where's my Millennium Scale?! Is Yugi okay?!" Tristan was there behind Hasina who was sitting in the chair. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back on to the chair. "Easy, Hasina, just relax." She looked up at him. "Tristan?" "Everyone's here. Everything's fine." "Yugi..." "Yugi's in his room," Tea told her. Joey came from the kitchen and gave Hasina a bottle of water. "You okay? You've been out of it all aftanoon."

Hasina's eyes widened. "I have? Did...did it work?" Tea smiled and nodded. "Take a look for yourself. Yugi! She's awake!" Hasina looked over and the door to his room opened; both tri-color haired boys stepped out.

Yugi grinned. "You did it Hasina!" Yami smiled at her. "Yes. That was quite a feat you did." Hasina's blushed as her heart fluttered in her chest. "Uh, th-thank you," she stuttered. "Hey Yugi, how are you going to explain some random person staying with you that's almost identical to you?" Tea asked. Yugi shrugged. "I could just say he's my brother who's been going to another school. Would that work?"

"I'd believe it," Joey told him. "Yeah, but you'd believe anything, Joey," Tristan told him. "Why you always gotta bust my chops, huh?" Tea and Yugi laughed. Hasina saw Yami smile at the boys' antics. She smiled too.

Tea looked at Hasina. "Hey, why don't we all go to the arcade and get pizza to celebrate?" Yugi, Joey, and Tristan high-fived. "Yes!" they said in unison. Hasina and Yami stayed quiet. Tea got up from the couch. "Well, let's go!"

* * *

At the arcade, Yugi and Joey were playing a shooting game, Tea was playing a Dance Dance Revolution, and Hasina was playing Whack-a-Shark. Yami sat alone at their table and poked at his food, sighing.

"Yes!" Tea cheered as she won another round. She looked over at Hasina, then over at Yami. She put her hands on her hips then went over to the other girl. "Hasina!" Tea lightly hit her back. "What? You want a turn?" she asked her, smacking a shark on the head. "Why are you here when you could be with the Pharaoh?" Hasina smacked another shark, only harder; Tea jumped.

"Why are you pushing me?" Hasina turned to her. Tea frowned. "I just want you to be happy. You told me you were in-" Hasina cut her off. "_I know_ what I said, but I don't know how to go about it. This is just so sudden." Tea raised a brow. "What do you mean?" She set down the foam hammer and leaned on the machine.

"It just seemed like I would always just have a crush on him, but never _actually_ thought I would meet him in person. Kind of like being obsessed with your favorite actor or singer. Now he's here and he's real. I'm just so nervous..." she said. Tea rolled her eyes and smiled. "Hasina, what do you have to lose? You're a good person. I don't know why he wouldn't like you. You don't even have to ask him out right away. Just talk to him."

Hasina looked over at Yami. "Okay. I'll go," she told Tea. She took a deep breath and walked over, sitting across the table from him. "Hey..." she said softly. "Oh, hello," he said, surprised to see her. "How come you're not having fun or playing any games?" He looked over at Yugi and his friends. "I don't think they'd be something I'd be interested in..." She tilted her head. "Well, what games do you like?" He shrugged. "I like Duel Monsters. I kind of like Dungeon Dice Monsters." She smiled, having a plan in mind. "Sounds like you like one on one games." He shrugged. "Yes, I suppose I do." She stood up and took his wrist. "I've got a game I think you'll really enjoy." He looked at the other with uncertainty. "I don't know..." She yanked him out of his seat. "C'mon, you're not having any fun just sitting here."

Hasina dragged Yami over to the two player games, bringing him to the air hockey table. She gave him a paddle and put a token in the slot. She put the puck on the table and the air made it float around. He tilted his head. "What _is_ this, exactly?" "It's air hockey." "Air hockey?" She nodded. "Yeah. You take these paddles and hit the puck back and forth and try to get it in the other person's goal." He looked at the paddle in his hand and looked at her. "You just hit it back and forth?" Hasina put her hands on her hips. "Well, it's more fun than the way you put it. Here, I'll show you."

They started their game as Hasina gently hit the puck towards Yami. He set his paddle on the table like she had and hit it back. She smiled and hit the puck a little harder, and he did the same. As the game progressed, the two of them got really competitive. She hit the puck hard. "I thought you said you wouldn't be interested in these games, Pharaoh." He hit the puck back and it shot into the hole on her end of the table.

"Looks like I win. Did you really think there's a game that the King couldn't win?" he asked, smirking. She giggled. "I guess not...you want to play something else?" He nodded. "Sure, as long as you can handle the heat." He strolled past her to look for another game for them to play. She sighed as her heart fluttered in her chest. _I can definitely handle the heat..._

Hasina and Yami played other games together like skeeball, pinball, and a zombie shooting game. The two of them sat back down at the table together. Hasina grinned. "Now was that so bad?" He smiled at her. "It was fun. Thank you for taking the taking the time to show me how to play these games." She beamed. "No problem." Tea came up to the both of them and snatched Hasina up from the table, dragging her across the room.

"So, how'd it go?" Tea asked eagerly. "Well...he had fun with me...and I had fun with him..." "So?" "So? What do you want from me? I'm not gonna ask him out yet." Tea crossed her arms. "Well, I think that you should ask him out soon while he's already thinking about how sweet and special you are." Hasina blushed. "You think so?" Tea nodded. "I know so. C'mon, we're all gonna start heading home."

* * *

On the way back to Yugi's, everyone walked in pairs talking to one another about their night, but Hasina and Yami stayed quiet. Tea was talking with Yugi then looked back at Hasina, clearing her throat and looking at Yami. Hasina looked back at her and narrowed her eyes, mouthing the words 'shut up'. Tea rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation.

Hasina looked at Yami then back at the ground. _Here goes nothing...I guess._ When they finally arrived at Yugi's, everyone started to go inside the game shop, but Hasina piped up, "Um, Yami? Could I talk to you...alone?" He was almost inside, but he stepped back out and closed the door behind him. "Sure, Hasina, what is it?"

Hasina fidgeted with her hands and blushed furiously. Her heart pounded and she shook with nervousness. "W-well...you, um, had fun tonight, r-right?" she stuttered. Yami smiled. "Yes I did. Actually, since Yugi put the Millennium Puzzle together, it was the most fun I've ever had." Her eyes widened. "Really?" she asked. He nodded. She looked at the ground. "Well, since we had so much fun together, maybe we could have more fun...and maybe...go out sometime?" she asked hesitantly.

Yami paused for a moment. "Go out?" he asked. Hasina nodded, biting her lip. "You mean like...oh!" he realized what she meant. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Hasina...I'm flattered...but you don't want to go out with someone like me." Her heart sunk. "What...what do you mean?" He looked as his Millennium Puzzle. "I can't be with anyone in this world, Hasina. I'm not a part of it. Eventually, I'm going to have to go back into the past and to go home. I don't belong here." Her eyes started to well up with tears. "O-oh."

Yami looked at Hasina sadly. "I'm sorry Hasina. We wouldn't have a future together. I just don't want you to get hurt." She let out a stifled sob. "It's too late. I'm sorry I even asked!" she cried. She ran past him, tears running down her cheeks. He reached out, calling out to her, "Hasina!" He sighed as he shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the building, looking up at the stars.

* * *

**Please review or I'll send you to the shadow realm. :)**


	6. Dangerous Mistake

It was raining and thundering outside when there was a knock on Ryou's door and a man that lived there answered. Hasina's face was red and slightly puffy. She sniffled. "I-I'm sorry to bother you, but is Ryou home?" The man gave her a soft smile. "Of course, he's in his room upstairs, to the left, and down the hall." She smiled as best she could. "Th-thank you."

Ryou was laying down watching the television at the foot of his bed when he heard a knock at his door. "It's open," he said, not taking his eyes off the screen. The door opened and revealed a crying, sniffling Hasina. His eyes widened and he immediately jumped out of bed. "Hasina! What's wrong?" She dropped her bag on the floor then threw her arms around him and sobbed. He gasped but he wrapped his arms around her and pet her hair. "Hasina, are you hurt? Is someone else hurt?"

Hasina shook her head, burying her face in Ryou's chest. "I-I don't w-want to t-talk about it," she sobbed, "I just n-need you right now." They both sat on the bed while hs still held her in his arms. She was sniffling a lot, so he let go of her and gave her a tissue. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked. She wiped her face and fidgeted with tissue. "I don't know...I just poured my heart out to someone who doesn't understand how I feel..."

Ryou smiled. "We understand each other." Hasina took a deep, cleansing breath. "Yeah..." She threw the tissue away and laid her head on his chest, "we do..." she said softly.

Hasina looked up into Ryou's big brown eyes, then looked at his lips. Without another thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. His eyes widened and he pushed her away. "Hasina!" he exclaimed. He saw her eyes begin to well up with tears again and he sighed. "Oh, Hasina..."

Ryou pulled her close and kissed her passionately. He ran his fingers through her hair and ran his other hand over her curves, making her shiver. She took her tongue and ran it over his lips and he moaned softly. She made her way in as she parted his mouth; their tongues mingled and explored one another's. She then straddled him, feeling the growing bulge outside of his pants. She broke away from him and trailed kisses from his lips down his neck, stopping at his shoulder; he was wearing his blue and white shirt. Hasina pushed him down on the bed which caught him off guard. She easily took off his shirt and started kissing him again down his chest.

Somewhere in the confines of his mind, the spirit of the ring watched the scene unveil before him. He smirked. _Well, well, well. Seems as though the little virgin is becoming a man. It's about time._

Ryou was blushing furiously. "Ha-Hasina, wait." Hasina looked up at him, her eyes filled with lust. He took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment. "I take it, you've, um, done this before?" She tilted her head. "You haven't?" He shook his head, embarrassed. "Oh. I'm sorry Ryou...I wasn't thinking about it..." He chuckled. "Obviously." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know if we should do this. You're very vulnerable right now. I can't take advantage of you like that."

The spirit face palmed._ That bloody fool! He finally likes a woman, who's throwing herself at him, and he's scared he'll 'take advantage' of her. What a coward!_

Hasina giggled. "Considering the circumstances, aren't I the one taking advantage of you?"

The spirit smirked again. _Oh, I like this girl._

Ryou chuckled. "It's not that I'm not willing or anything-" Hasina cut him off. "Then why are we still talking?" she asked huskily. She leaned into kiss him but he held a hand in front of her face. "-but, I really like you Hasina..." She smiled at the statement. "I just don't want to mess things up."

Hasina slowly pushed Ryou back on the bed and grinded herself up against him. He bit his lip to stifle his moaning as he gripped his bed sheets. "Hasina..." She took her hands and intertwined her fingers with his, practically pinning him down. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Ryou, I won't hold this against you...I need you right now. I need you to fuck my problems away..." He gasped as her words sent a surge of pleasure throughout his body. "Oh, god, Hasina..."

The spirit's eyes widened. _His innocence is fuel to her fire. My Ra, she's turning me on... If he doesn't do something, I will _he thought.

Hasina started to undo Ryou's belt and his pants. Once she did that he grabbed her hands. "Wait!" he exclaimed. "What?" she huffed, folding her arms.

Suddenly, his demeanor totally changed as he grabbed her by her upper arms and threw her down on the bed. She gasped as he was on top of her now. "Ryou! What-?" He took off her top and revealed her large breasts that were covered by a black bra. He suddenly bit into her shoulder which made her gasp and cry out. He covered her mouth with one hand and started proceeded to unhook her bra with the other.

Hasina took his hand off of her mouth and tried to speak. "R-Ryou! What's, nnngh, gotten into you?" He stopped biting her and she looked into his eyes; her eyes widened. "You're...you're not Ryou."

The man above her smirked. "You've very observant Hasina," he yanked off Hasina's bra and threw in on to the floor with her shirt, "and so very hot." She blushed and covered her chest, glaring up at him. "What makes you think I'll sleep with _you_?" she told him. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them over her head and tilted her chin up with the other. "Well, look at you. You kind of put yourself in this position, my dear."

Hasina struggled against his grip and writhed underneath him, but she wasn't anywhere near strong enough. He chuckled at her failed attempt to escape. "My, Ra, you just look so helpless and sexy." The spirit leaned down; licking around her nipple and making her moan loudly; which made him cover her mouth again. He chuckled. "It's funny how you ask what's gotten into Ryou, but it's not what has gotten into him, it's what's about what will be getting into _you_," he purred in her ear.

Hasina's scream was muffled as she tried to buck him off of her. He laughed. "So impatient, aren't we?" With one hand, the spirit started to undo her jeans, but his hand wouldn't let him. The spirit's eyes widened. "What? I can't control my bloody hand!" She took the opportunity to pull her hands out of loosened grip and pushed him onto the floor.

The spirit fell on his back but recovered and grabbed her wrist, but he grudgingly took his hand away. "What the hell is happening to me?" he cried. His wide, panicked look disappeared and was replaced with a look of struggle, and big innocent brown eyes. "Don't...you...touch...her!" Ryou's will broke through the evil spirit's. Hasina quickly got dressed during their fight for power over Ryou's body.

"Ryou! You're back!" she cried happily. "N-not...for long...get out of here Hasina!" She grabbed her backpack as a shield. "Ryou...I'm sorry...I didn't know this would happen-" "_Get out!_" he screamed at her.

Hasina quickly put on her backpack and ran out of his room and down the stairs. The couple that lived there looked at her as she ran out of the house. "Thankyouforlettingmecomeinyouhavealovelyhomemeand Ryouareokaythanks, bye!" she said as she closed the door behind her. The couple exchanged concerned looks but shrugged it off and went back to watching television.

* * *

"You rejected her?!" Yugi exclaimed. Yugi and the Yami were in their living room sitting on the couch. The older of the two was explaining to Yugi what happened between him and Hasina. Yami crossed his arms. "I didn't _reject_ her. I simply told her we wouldn't have a future together." "You don't know that!" Yami looked at Yugi dumbfounded. "What-What are you talking about? I have to go back home eventually!"

Yugi crossed his arms as well. "I think that she would be there for you." "What do you mean?" "I think that even though she knows you'll have to leave someday, she'd want to spend that time you'd have left together." Yami looked at him for a minute then leaned back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I don't know Yugi...I've never..." he trailed off. "You never what?" Yugi asked. "I've never had a girlfriend." Yugi gave him a soft smile. "Well, neither have I, but Hasina has had experience and I know she'd help you along the way. I still think you should go for it." Yami sighed. "Why does she even want to be with me anyway? She hardly knows me at all." Yugi smirked. "Why are you considering going out with her? You don't know her that well either."

"Touché, Yugi. Anyone ever tell you you have an old soul?" Yugi grinned. "Yeah, he's over five thousand years old." Yami chuckled.

* * *

It was the start of the school week again and Hasina was dreading it. _This is so fucked up. How am I gonna get through this week? I have no idea how Ryou feels about me, and the Pharaoh...well, he seems to feel nothing for me at all. I can't believe I separated them._ She picked her backpack up off the floor and took out her books and supplies. She peeked into her backpack and looked at her Millennium Scale. _Is this my destiny scale? To be alone?_ she thought.

She laid her head down on her desk and buried her face in her arms. She suddenly felt a presence sit down next to her. She peeked over her arms and saw Ryou sit down and take out a book to read. "Hey." she said softly. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, then continued to read his book. "Ryou, you have to talk to me at some point." Silence. "Please?"

Hasina was starting to get frustrated, she sat up and faced Ryou. "Ryou, c'mon! Talk to me! I'm sorry!" Ryou snapped his book shut and slammed it on the table. "You should be." Hasina looked at him sadly, silent. "How could put me in that situation? Why couldn't you just listen to me?" Hasina looked at her feet. "I didn't want you to be mad at me..." Ryou rolled his eyes. "Hasina, I'm only mad because I was scared. I told you that..." he looked around and lowered his voice. "I told you that he was dangerous. You don't understand how terrified I was when I saw that he was going to hurt you."

Hasina looked up at him. "You overpowered him." Ryou opened his book. "Yes. I guess I was so furious, it gave me strength."

Ryou went back to reading his book and Hasina faced forward in her desk, running her fingers through her hair and leaned back in her chair. More and more students were pouring into class as it got closer to the beginning of class. Looking at the doorway, she groaned as Yugi and his friends walked in, so did Yami. Ryou looked up from his book and his mouth dropped. "What-? How-?" he gaped. He turned to Hasina, whispering. "Did you know about this?!" she fidgeted with her pencil. "Kind of..." "Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't think it mattered to you!" "It would have been nice to know!"

Hasina crossed her arms and turned her head towards the window, but watched what was going on in the corner of her eye. raised a brow at the two boys that looked nearly identical. "Mister Mutou, who is this young man?" Yugi smiled. "This is my older brother, sensei. He's been going to another school but he's moved back in with my grandfather and I, he's been having financial issues. He was hoping if it would be possible to be able to transfer here and be in the same class as me." looked at the older boy. "Is this true, um, Mister Mutou ?" Yami nodded. "Yes, sir. I would be most grateful if you would accept me into your class."

smiled. "Well, I think we can make room for you. Why don't you and I get you set up in the office, hm?" Yugi's friends sat down at their seats as the teacher led him and Yugi to the office. Tea smiled at Hasina and Ryou. "Morning guys. What's up?" Ryou shoved his nose in his book and ignored her. Hasina didn't look at her, but replied softly. "Hey." Tea sat in Yugi's seat behind her and leaned in to whisper to her.

"I know what happened between you and Yami," she said. Hasina let out a frustrated sigh. "Great, now everybody knows about it." "Tristan and Joey don't know. Bakura doesn't know, right?" Hasina looked over at him and sighed. "No." _We've got our own problems_. "I'm sorry, Hasina, but maybe he'll come around. You never know." Hasina scoffed. _Yeah, right._

Tea sat back in her seat as Yugi and Yami walked in. "I'm moving you over one seat." Ryou looked up at him, hurt in his eyes. "Mister Yamaguchi, I really like this seat." smiled. "Oh, come now. This seat is just as good." Ryou sighed and moved his books and supplies one seat over. "Mister Mutou, um, the older one, you can sit here next to Miss Tsukirino." Hasina rolled her eyes. _Of course._

* * *

**Please review or I'll send you to the shadow realm. :)**


	7. Blossoming Love

At lunch, Hasina ate her food in the back right corner of the classroom, avoiding her friends. She sighed. _I do like someone to talk to though._ A young man with short brown hair a row over and a couple seats up was eating a big lunch in a fancy hand-crafted box. _Whoa, I bet what he has is good._ "Hey, you wanna eat together?" she asked, smiling. The young man turned his head enough to look at her. He had cold, deep blue eyes.

"No," he stated, then went back to his lunch. Hasina frowned. "We could potluck, if you want." He didn't turn around. "I'm sure my lunch has a little more flavor to it than your common last night's leftovers. It wouldn't be a fair trade, now would it?" Hasina crossed her arms and huffed. _God, what a dick._

Yami came in and turned the desk in front of Hasina around to face her and sat down. "Kaiba's not really much of a social butterfly," he said with a smile. She didn't say a word and continued to eat her lunch. He sighed. "You're still hurt aren't you?" She looked up at him, then held a fork over his hand. He quickly put his hands in his lap. "Alright, I understand. I suppose I'll leave you to your lunch." He stood up and put his hands in his pockets, but took one back out, holding a note. He left it on the desk in front of her and walked away.

Hasina watched Yami walk away and raised a brow at the note. She stopping eating and unfolded the piece of paper. _Hasina, meet me in Domino Park this evening, say, eight? -Yami_

Hasina blushed at the note, her heart fluttering. _What could he possibly want after he turned me down? Maybe Tea was right...no. I can't get my hopes up. I'll talk to Ryou after school: that should get my mind off of him._ She got up and threw her trash away then sat down in her seat. She looked out the window and saw that last night clouds started to break up, she smiled softly.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Hasina was the first one to run out of the door and out of the building. She leaned against the building and panted. _Now that I've beat the crowd, I can catch Ryou without him disappearing in a sea of students._ She waited a few minutes as everyone dispersed from school. Finally she saw a fluff of white hair stand out from everyone.

"Ryou!" she called out, then ran up beside him as he walked. "Hey. I need to talk to you real quick." He looked slightly annoyed. "Yes, Hasina. What is it?" he asked. "I need you to know that I really am sorry. I was really vulnerable, and I know that you would be there for me, and you're really cute, and-" "You think I'm cute?" he asked, his face softened.

Hasina scoffed. "Well, duh, Ryou. Hasn't any girl ever told you that?" Ryou ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, yes, plenty of times, but they weren't as important as you..." She smiled. "Oh. Well, thank you." There was an awkward pause. "Well, I have to go. I didn't finish all my work I missed last week. Plus tonight's homework." He tilted his head. "Oh? Do you need any help?" She shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Ryou shoved his hands in his pockets as she turned to leave. "Alright...hey, Hasina?"

She looked back at him; he smiled and looked at the ground, blushing. "Um, you're a...a really good kisser." Hasina blushed. "Um, thanks...well, gotta go. See ya, Ryou."

Hasina quickly left and headed for home. She let out a big sigh. _Now I hope the Pharaoh can get my mind of Ryou..._

* * *

Hasina's bedroom floor was covered in clothes as she readied herself to meet up with Yami. _Ugh, what should I wear?! I don't want to look like a slut, but I don't want to look like homeless, either._ She picked up a leopard print t-shirt, pursing her lips as she examined the top. _I guess this is nice. Not revealing, but kind of sexy...not that it will matter..._

Hasina put on the shirt and matching earrings, then a pair of dark blue jeans and her shoes. She walked over and sat on her bed, looking at her Millennium Scale on her nightstand. "Should I take you or not?" she asked the scale, "I guess I should if I don't want you to fall into the wrong hands, but I'm getting kind of sick of dragging your heavy ass around." She picked up the scale and put it in her backpack, then slung it around her shoulders. _Okay, Yami. Here I come._

Hasina walked from the outskirts of the city to the center where the park resided. It was a big beautiful park with a variety of trees and flowers. There also was a dog park, a playground, and a running path. Hasina made her way to a huge pond in the center of the park with benches around it. Since it was getting late into the evening, there were hardly any people around it like there usually was.

Hasina easily spotted Yami sitting on a bench by himself. She took a deep breath and walked up beside him. "Um, hi." He looked up at her and smiled. "Hello, Hasina. I'm glad you could make it." She looked down and saw a small rose in his hand. "What's that for?" she asked. He chuckled and stood up. "It's for you, of course."

Hasina blushed and slowly took it from him. "It's beautiful...but why are you giving it to me?" she asked. Yami sighed and sat back down, patting the space on the bench beside him; she sat down.

"Hasina...when you asked me, you know, what you asked me, yesterday, it's all I've been thinking about. I've even tried talking to Yugi." Hasina rolled her eyes. "Wonderful." He continued. "I've been watching you since you've transferred into Yugi's class, you know. Since you became friends with everyone. It was unintentional at first; I was just making sure it was safe for Yugi to be around you. Then right before I knew that you had the Millennium Scale, I knew there was something different about you. Something special. I mean, Yugi and his friends are special, but this feels very different."

Hasina looked at the rose in her hands. "Maybe you...never mind." Yami looked at her. "What?" She sighed. "Maybe you're...having feelings for me..." He looked at the ground. "I wouldn't know, Hasina. I've never had a girlfriend before. I'm told I never had a queen, either." She looked at him, her eyes widened. "Never?" He shook his head. "Not in my past life, not in five thousand years, and not since I've met Yugi."

Hasina leaned back on the bench. "Wow..." Yami nodded, silent. She sat up suddenly, furrowing her brows. "Wait, if liking me is the case, why did you tell me a bunch of crap about not being with me because of us not having a future together?" He narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't 'crap', its true." He sighed as his face softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't explain myself very well earlier. I don't belong in this world, Hasina, in this time. I am a pharaoh that has been locked away in the Millennium Puzzle for five thousand years. Since Yugi put the puzzle together, we've be collecting the Millennium items to open a portal to the spirit world and send me back to where I belong. It will also destroy the Millennium items and protect the world from future disaster." She clenched the straps of her backpack. "So, I won't be able to keep my scale?" He shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

Yami looked at Hasina. "Do you understand now?" She shrugged. "I guess so." "Then you also understand that we can't be together." She remained silent. He stood up. "Well, I suppose I'll take my leave. I'll see you soon, Hasina..." He turned to leave and started to walk away, but she set down her rose, got up and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait..." Hasina said softly. Yami turned to look at her. "Hasina, please don't make this harder on me." She gaped at him. "Hard on _you_? You give me a rose out of pity, then you tell me why you can't be with me in _further_ detail, and then just leave! How can you possibly tell me this is hard on _you_?" He quickly pulled his wrist out of her grasp. "Yes. It _is_ hard on me."

Yami suddenly grabbed her by Hasina shoulders, making her gasp. "Hasina. You're a beautiful young woman. I've watched you. You're quirky, caring, charming, modest, and fun. You deserve better. Someone who will be with you for years to come. I can't give you that."

Hasina put her hands on his. "Yami, I don't care. Since I've seen your face, I knew I had to meet you. Now that I've met you, I know that I need you..." Yami let his hands fall to his sides. "You don't even know me. How could you possibly know if you want to be with me?" She smiled. "I know enough. I can see a lot in your eyes. Determination, unshakeable confidence, a bit of hurt and regret. You're still a mystery, though, even to yourself, but nobody really knows anyone until they take a chance, right?

Yami looked at the ground. "There's still the matter of me having to eventually leave this world..." Yami briefly let go of his hand to tilt up his chin. "I told you; I don't care. If you can't stay here forever, then shouldn't you enjoy the time you have left?" He looked in her eyes for a moment, then smiled. "I suppose you're right."

Yami picked up the rose from the bench and gently put it behind Hasina's ear. "I didn't give you that rose out of pity, you know. I gave it to you because it's humble and beautiful; like you." She smiled and blushed. "Thank you..." He suddenly looked as if he was deep in thought, looking into her eyes. She tilted her head. "What?" He took his hand and lightly touched the side of her face, brushing his thumb against her cheekbone. "You have green eyes, just like Dark Magician Girl." "Uh..." "I think she's kind of...sexy."

Hasina blushed furiously. "Uh...um..." she was at a loss for words. Yami chuckled. "You don't know how to take a compliment, do you?" "Um, no. Not really. Not from someone as, well, hot as you." He tilted his head. "Why not? You're just as attractive, if not, more." She scoffed. "I highly doubt that." He smiled and held her hand. "Oh, Hasina. Before I leave this world, we're going to change that attitude."

The two of them walked out of the park hand-in-hand. "So, Hasina, what would you like to do now?" Hasina thought for a moment. "How about we get some ice cream and just get to know each other?" Yami nodded. "Sounds delightful."

* * *

**Please review or I'll send you to the shadow realm. :)**


	8. First Kiss

The next day at school, Ryou arrived at school right before the bell rang, as he normally did. He walked through the doors and headed towards home room. He sighed, lost deep in his thoughts. The evil spirit that dwelled within the ring emerged and walked along beside him. He smirked. "Hey, weakling, what are you so deep in thought about? As if I didn't know." Ryou glared at him. "I am still not speaking to you." The spirit scoffed. "Oh, I'm so hurt," he mocked, "you hardly talk to me anyway. Besides, you know you liked seeing Hasina topless." Ryou's face instantly went red. "That-that's not the point!" he stuttered, "I told you _not_ to touch her!" The spirit shrugged. "Well, you weren't going to do anything, or anyone." Ryou face palmed. "She was-" he let out an exasperated sigh, "nevermind. You wouldn't understand...heartless asshole."

The spirit stopped and folded his arms, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Why don't you let me make it up to you?" Ryou narrowed his eyes. "I know that when you make it to class, you'll be in for an unpleasant suprise. Something to do with your little girlfriend." Ryou stopped as well and looked back at his darker half. "Is she alright?" The spirit smirked and nodded his head towards the classroom door. "Oh, she's more than alright."

Ryou swallowed and opened the door. His eyes instantly locked onto Hasina. She was sitting in her desk turned towards Yami. The two of them were talking and laughing.

Ryou's heart sunk. _No...Hasina..._ He clenched his fists and his body started to shake, but he took a deep breath. _Okay, calm down. She's Yugi's friend, so perhaps he's just being nice. Hasina is also a bit of a flirt, so this doesn't necessarily mean anything. Yeah...I just need to relax._ The spirit cackled in his mind. _Good luck with that._

He walked to his seat and sat down next to Yami, glaring. He took a deep, cleansing breath, and his face softened. He smiled at Hasina. "Good morning, Hasina," he said cheerfully.

Hasina still spoke with Yami, causing Ryou to let out a puff of air. "Hey, Hasina?" he asked; again, he was ignored. "_Hasina_!" he snapped at her. Hasina, Yami, and the group looked at him. "Oh, sorry, Ryou. I didn't see you come in. What's up?" He folded his arms. "What's up with _you_? I wouldn't think _I_ should try so hard to get your attention." She looked at him sadly. Yami spoke up, "I apologize Bakura, I was distracting her. Do you need to speak to her?" Ryou looked at the group, his face pink with embarrassment. He laid his folded arms on his desk and buried his face in them. "Nevermind..." he mumbled.

Yami looked at him with concern, but turned back around towards Hasina. Yugi leaned in and whispered to her. "Is he okay? Bakura doesn't easily get agitated like that." She looked over at him, he was facing the classroom door. She watched his body rise with each deep breath, then saw him shake as he exhaled. "Hasina?" Yami asked, breaking her thoughts, "is something wrong?" She looked at him, then Ryou, then him again. "I'm...I'm not sure," she said under her breath.

* * *

For all of their morning classes, Hasina passed multiple notes to Ryou, but he ripped them without even looking at them. Then when the lunch bell rang, before she could even get out of her seat, he dashed out of the room. She sighed, looking down at her lap. _Oh, Ryou..._

Yami got up out of his seat and stood in front of Hasina's desk. "Are you alright, Hasina?" She shook her head. He looked at her sympathetically. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with Bakura, but if you two have a strong enough friendship as you say you do, I'm sure he'll come around." She remained silent. He smiled. "Besides, who could stay mad at someone as charming as you?" he said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Hasina looked up at him with a small smile. "Thank you." He held his hand out to her and helped her out of her desk. The two of them went to get their lunches from their lockers and ate with their friends, but even with all the chatter, Hasina remained silent for the rest of the lunch period, feeling the odd sensation of loneliness among the group.

The school day had finally ended, and Hasina and Yami had seperated from their group, walking towards Yugi's house. "It won't take me but a minute to change," he told her. She wrapped her arms around his and laid her head on his shoulder. "Aw, don't change. I like you just the way you are." He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, Hasina." She grinned and let go of his arm. "So, what would you like to see in Domino City?" she asked.

* * *

The two of them entered the game shop and walked up to the apartment. Yami shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've seen some of the city. Tea has taken me to a few places, but I was hoping to see more scenery or historical landmarks, rather than arcades, music stores, and coffee shops." Hasina blushed. "I, um, I like those places..." He chuckled nervously. "Don't get me wrong, Hasina. Those places are fun, but they're not always full of...intelectually stimulating people." Both of them walked to Yugi's bedroom and sat on the bed. "I also am not adapted to all this...popular culture, is it?"

Hasina giggled, wrapping her arms around Yami's neck and squeezing him. "You're adorable, ya know that?" He looked at her and he raised a brow. "What do you mean?" She let go of him. "I mean, it's kind of cute how you don't know much about what I talk about. Music artists, television, a lot of things." He looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry I'm so ignorant to your modern world. It must get irritating to have to explain things to me."

Hasina looked at Yami sadly. "No, Yami. I'm happy to help you. Hell, you know all the ins and outs of Duel Monsters and the technology to play it. You adapt better than you think you do." He gave a small smile. "That's true. It's just a bit frustrating that I don't know much about this world or my world." He looked at her. "All my friends have made my journey worth while, though."

Hasina put her hand on his. "I'm so glad you have such a great support system." Yami nodded. "Yes. You know, they're your support system too." She sighed. "I know...it's just hard to accept. Like I told you last night, after losing so many friends, I'm just afraid the floor is going to fall out from under me."

Yami smiled. "The friends you have now are definitely different. I mean, how more supportive of friends could I have? They don't seem to mind that I'm a five thousand-year old pharaoh, and are willing to help me in any way they can."

Hasina grinned. "I suppose I should be grateful to have found a loyal group of friends." Yami smiled and nodded, walking over to his dresser. Taking off his school jacket, he wore a black sleeveless shirt, revealing his toned arms. She blushed. "Very grateful..." she said.

Yami looked back at Hasina and smirked. "If you would be so kind as to let me get dressed...?" She blushed deeper and stood up immediately. "Oh, right. Sorry." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Hasina flopped on the couch, sighing happily with a smile. _I can't believe that I actually have my own prince charming, or my own king charming, I suppose._ She laid her head back on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. A blush spread over her cheeks. _I wish I was in there with him..._

Yami quietly opened the door and walked into the livingroom, seeing Hasina on the couch. He smiled and walked up to her. He stood over her and brushed her cheek softly with his hand. "Hasina? Are you ready?" he asked softly.

Hasina let out a small gasp as her eyes shot open. She sat up quickly and blushed even deeper. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry," she said nervously. He raised a brow and chuckled. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Alright, then, let's go."

* * *

The two of them walked through Domino Park together, looking at all the features it had to offer. They had walked along the jogging path, past the dog park, and had stopped to look at the history of Domino and the founding of the park. They both finally sat down at the pond with the fountain they had sat by the night before.

Yami smiled as he rest his hands behind his head and let out a relaxed sigh. "Thank you for showing me around, Hasina. This park is actually really nice." She raised a brow. "I thought you said you've been here before." He shrugged. "Yes, with Tea. This has been a more pleasurable experience, though," he smirked at her, "I wonder why." She blushed, shrugging. "Well, it is beautiful this time of year."

Yami put his arm around Hasina. "Not as beautiful as you." She blushed deeper as she looked at the ground. He chuckled. "Hasina, can I ask you something?" She looked up at him. "Why is it that you're so nervous around me? I know you have more confidence than that."

Hasina sighed and sat up. "I don't know, Yami. I'm just nervous around guys like you. So confident and handsome. I don't really feel like I'm in your league," she looked at him, "and I _really_ like you..."

Yami frowned. "I don't understand what you mean by 'my league'. If you mean looks, then you could not be more wrong, Hasina." He took her hand in his. "I know you're a confident young woman, and I know it has to take a lot of confidence to ask someone out." He kissed her hand and smiled. "I also never want to hear you say that you are not beautiful ever again, because it's not true."

Hasina looked away from Yami: blushing furiously. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! I'm so not used to someone being such a gentleman to me!" She looked down at the ground. "I'm not used to someone being so loving..." He gently turned her chin to face him. "You deserve nothing less, Hasina."

Yami had his hand cupping the side of Hasina's face as he gazed into her green eyes. Her heart fluttered as she locked eyes with him. He looked at her lips as he leaned in, but she interrupted him. "Yami...are you sure we're not moving too fast?" He looked at her sadly. "Oh. I'm sorry, Hasina, I didn't mean to rush you." She giggled softly. "No, I'm totally fine with it. I'm asking you."

Yami smiled as he brushed a lock of hair behind Hasina's ear. "Hasina, I really don't know how much time we have together, so I want to spend as much time as I can showing you how much more you deserve." She smiled as she put her hand over the one he had on her cheek.

Without another word, Yami leaned in and pressed his lips against Hasina's. She felt a spark that surged throughout her body. _His lips...they're so soft..._ He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her closer to him. She took this opportunity to push her tongue past his lips and explored his mouth. She could feel a smirk play on his face and felt him return the kiss. The spark she felt only grew and made her want him more; hungry for him.

Hasina slowly broke their kiss and looked into Yami's eyes. They both smiled and she gave him a quick kiss on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have no idea what a guy like you means to a girl like me, Yami." He raised a brow. "What do you mean?" She laid her head on his shoulder. "I've told you that I've never been popular...hardly ever had anyone take interest in me..." she started to tear up, "I don't think I'm hot, but I just don't understand why I'm so unapproachable...so unlovable..."

Yami had Hasina sat up and frowned at her. He poked her nose with each word. "Stop. It. No one else matters anymore, because I..." he trailed off as her eyes widened. "I'm here." He stood up off the bench and extended his hand to her. He smiled. "Now, come on. Let's get something to eat." She smiled as he helped her up and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked.

Hasina blushed and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Hey, Yami?" she asked. He looked at her. "Yes?" he replied. "Do you think that we could do something this weekend? That I like?" He chuckled. "That depends. What would you like to do?" She looked at the ground. "Never mind. You won't like it." He tipped her chin up to look at him. "Try me." She let out a sigh. "I was thinking that maybe You, me, and our friends could go...clubbing?" She squinted, readying herself for rejection. He thought for a moment. "Clubbing. Hm. You mean dancing, correct?" She nodded. He smirked and shrugged. "Why not?"

Hasina grinned and kissed his cheek. "Yay! I can't wait to tell everybody!"

* * *

**Please review or I'll send you to the shadow realm. :)**


End file.
